Goddess Love Experience
by YuriChan220
Summary: Belldandy experiences first hand on "Girls' Love" by none other than her big sis, Urd


**Goddess Love Experience**

 **Pairing: Belldandy x Urd**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Ah, My Goddess" or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Now, I know this archive doesn't get as much attention as it did a while ago. But I kinda decided to give it a go anyways and like to thank Major Mike Powell for hearing me out on chat.**

It's a peaceful day here at the Morisato Household. Belldandy, nicknamed "Bell" by Keiichi and sometimes Urd, is cooking dinner for everyone. She is planning on eating with Keiichi alone like she always does. She loves him deeply and loves spending time with him every single day, both as his housewife and goddess.

She stirs the vegetable soup, takes a whiff and then a taste. She hums at the excellent taste and then goes to serving them up, but not before closing the lid and walking towards where Keiichi is working.

"Keiichi-san~" she calls as she walks toward the room to knock on the door. "Keiichi-san, dinner's ready!"

No answer.

"Keiichi-san?"

No response at all. Bell frowns and decides to open the door to make sure he's okay. And to her surprise, not only is he there, but her older sister, Urd as well, next to him grinning. He is lying on the floor unconscious.

"Nee-san, what have you done!?" Bell cries, putting both hands on her cheeks.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I only knocked him out with a drink I gave him~" Urd replies, holding up her potion.

"Why would you do that!?"

"I told him he needed some refreshments and he accepted it without knowing about my potion~" Urd shrugs. "He's so easy to trick~"

Urd smirks at her younger sis. "And why's that, my dear~?"

Bell stands up, shaking her head. "Because Keiichi is the one I love the most! I desire to be with him!"

"Really~?" Urd's smirk goes a bit wider. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to do it with your big sis, is that it~?"

"I...I never said that!" Bell says. "Nee-san, let's just drop it and..." Before she can say anything else, the tanned woman's face is already close with hers, invading her personal space. It makes her back away towards the wall. "N-Nee-san...you're too close..."

"I know~" Urd says as she puts her hand on the wall next to Bell's head. "I'm only asking you this: I want to do this girls' love with you, Bell. Is that okay?"

"E-eh?" For Bell, this is unexpected. She has never seen Urd act this way before. She puts a fist on her chest as she slightly turns her head away. "I...I don't know. Honestly...I'm really scared..."

"Don't worry about a thing," the silver haired woman says, putting her hands on her younger sister's shoulders. "Just let your older sis teach you everything she knows~"

Bell swallows hard, biting her lip. She doesn't have a choice, does she? Urd is just too eager to do these things with only her and not Skuld. She closes her eyes and reluctantly nods. "O-okay...but please...be gentle with me…"

Urd brightens and kisses her younger sister's forehead. "Thanks, Bell. I promise to be nice and gentle with you~"

The brunette turns toward the sleeping Keiichi. "I'm sorry, Keiichi-san. I'm about to do something forbidden…."

Urd caresses her younger sister's cheek. "Alright, let's get started." She leans in and connects lips with Bell.

Bell's blue eyes widen in surprise upon being kissed like this, plus Urd's hungry hand starts to grope her breast in a circular motion. Not in a forceful way, but just gentle enough to make her relax.

Urd presses herself against Bell, deepening the kiss with their tongues caressing each other and soft moans are being heard from mostly Bell. The brunette doesn't resist one bit. Her hands relax as they drop to the sides, letting her older sister kiss her as much as she wants.

"Mmm...fufu...I take you're enjoying this kiss, Bell~" Urd coos in between kisses.

Belldandy doesn't know what to say. She just lets the tanned woman do as she pleases since she insisted. There's no going back. The groping becomes slightly more aggressive and then by the time they pull away, another hungry hand swoops down to lift up her skirt and sneak its way below her panties. Bell gasps in surprise and quickly put her hands on Urd's wrists.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" she squeaks, surprised by her own voice as well.

"Don't worry. This is what all girls do when they make love with each other~" Urd explains as she has two fingers go further until they enter inside her womanhood.

"But...but..." Bell grits her teeth. She can feel Urd's fingers move around inside her womanhood. She covers her mouth with on hand to prevent herself from moaning any louder.

But Urd gently takes her hand off her mouth. "No need to do that, Bell~"

"But...but Skuld-chan will hear, too..."

"Don't worry about her. I knocked her out as well~"

"Eh!?"

"So, there's nothing to fear~" Urd coos. "It's just you and me." She pulls her fingers out of Bell's womanhood just so that she can undo the brunette's dress. "I think we need to take these off in order to make this a bit more comfortable."

Bell gasps and backs away to cover herself. "No! D-don't you think this is going too far!?"

"Hey, listen, it's just us, remember?" Urd walks to her and kisses her to console her. "I'm just going to be very gentle. No need to protest anymore."

Belldandy whines as she lets Urd undo her dress fully and tosses it aside, then helps her undo her underwear. Urd then undoes her attire and underwear as well, tossing those aside. All that's left is their full on naked bodies, shining from the bright lights above them. Bell bites her lip as she covers herself as best she could, but Urd gently takes her hands off.

"Shall we continue, Bell~?" she coos. She gently pushes her on the floor with the eldest on top. "I need to finish what I started~"

Bell just stares into her older sister's beautiful eyes, like she's in some sort of trance. She speaks without thinking, "Nee-san...you're so...beautiful..."

"Fufu~! Glad you think so, Bell," Urd says as she leans close to her. "But YOU'RE beautiful too. Don't deny it. That's why everybody loves you so much, including me." She puts her fingers back inside Bell's womanhood, making the brunette jump with a squeak.

"Hyah! They're inside...again...!"

"Now just hold still~" Urd instructs. "I've got more up my sleeve." She starts to multi-task by moving towards her breasts and giving them a few licks, then nipping at her nipples, sucking them here and there, while groping the other with her free hand.

Bell remains lying on the floor, letting her big sis do all the work. "Hyah...haaah...hnnnn...it feels...it feels strange but...it also feels good..."

"Ahhhh, I see~" Urd says. "You love how I work things, don't you~? I've got more. Here it comes." She starts to lick her nipples, then use her tongue to slide down towards her tummy then all the way up again. She kisses the side of her neck and nibble on her earlobe for good measure.

"Hyah! Nee-san...!" Bell moans.

"Don't worry, Bell~" Urd assures her. "Everything will be fine. Try and take it all in, little sis. This is your first experience making love with your own sister. Got it?"

Bell nods. "I...I understand. Do whatever you want to me, then. I...I give in to your gentle touches…"

Urd, being more than happy with Bell's acceptance, immediately kisses her on the lips. "Thank you, Bell. That makes me so happy. As reward, cum for your big sis. I'm sure you're at your limit, right~?"

Bell can indeed feel something coming out. She shuts her eyes tightly and hugs her older sister. "I...I feel something...I want to let it out now! Please!"

"Fufu~! Then cum for me, my sweet Bell~"

The brunette can feel Urd's fingers go faster and faster inside her womanhood, plus the faster groping. And then, she arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices start to squirt out on Urd's hand. The tanned woman pulls away as she gently pulls her hand away, making the brunette let out a soft whine while panting heavily from her first ever orgasm.

"Ahhhh, my beloved sister's love juices~" Urd admires her wet hand before she licks it all clean and looks down at the exhausted Belldandy. "Out already? That's okay. I'm only going baby steps anyways." She crawls toward her and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll do more with you later. How about tonight~? Sound good?"

Bell manages to turn her head with her hazy eyes look at her elder sis. "That would be…wonderful...Nee-san..."


End file.
